For the Future
by Treecko360
Summary: He's going to say I don't belong here, that I don't deserve to go to U.A. Any second now he's going to call me a name, push me into the wall and remind me how much better he is. It's going to happen right now...
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all its Treecko here!

Here are some warnings and things you need to know before you delve deep into the depths of this fic:

**-This fic is rated M for a reason, respect that.**

**-This fic is and will be considered yaoi, if you don't know what that is, or you don't like it don't read it.**

**-If you have a suggestion of some sort please post in the reviews about it or, if it is unrelated to the fic pm me.**

**-I don't own anything related to bnha in any given way, I only own the plot of my fic's.**

**-If there are any additonal warnings I will post them in bold on the neccesary chapters.**

-Enjoy!

Treecko360

* * *

"What do you think that was, damn nerd? You tryna' steal my spotlight?! Haa?!"  
He bunched the front of my uniform tighter in his hand and knocked me back against the wall again. My head slammed this time, sending a deafening ringing through my ears.

"N-n-no, Kacchan, I swear!"

He spit out a sardonic laugh. "As if you ever could anyway. You're nothing but a forgettable little shit. Wanting to get into U.A., yeah right! You'll never make it into U.A., you understand? Stop trying!"  
He shoved again, letting me go, and turned his back on me. I was alone, shaking and terrified, but strangely relieved. He didn't hit me. He hadn't in a while, actually. I let my knees buckle and fell to the ground as I tried to catch my breath. I was sure our teacher had signed my death certificate the moment he asked me if I was aiming for U.A. as an option for high school. Now Kacchan had made it his personal mission to remind me that he would be the first and only person from our middle-of-nowhere middle school to make it into the hero course of the most coveted high school in Japan.  
After the shaking and the fear passed, I stood and straightened out my uniform, dusting myself off with my hands. _It doesn't matter what he says,_ I thought to myself, watching Kacchan's shrinking figure. _All Might said I can be a hero, so that means I can. I'll get into U.A. no matter what!_

**That was ten months ago. Two weeks later, this happened**:

"You forget what I tell you or something, scum? Well, let me remind you. You didn't save me from that sludge villain, I was doing just fine on my own! Don't walk around here like I owe you for that, got it?!"  
He slamed his fist down on my desk with a nitroglycerin boost. Having class cleanup duty the day after All Might saved the two of us from a sludge villain's attack meant I was Kacchan's hostage audience. Just my luck. He was right, though. I didn't do anything; I don't even know what possessed me to go out there. But, inexplicable as it was, that moment changed my life.  
"Hey, you listening, shitbag?!"

"You're right, Kacchan. I didn't save you." My voice was clear and strong-almost unrecognizable despite my nervousness-and when the words started and I couldn't stop them. "But things are going to be different now. There is someone, someone important, that's counting on me and I can't let them down. Being a hero is all I've ever wanted and I'm going to get there, even if I'm starting ten paces behind everyone else."  
I looked up then, and saw that confusion was making Kacchan sneer. I blanched, suddenly aware of everything I'd just said as if it had hit my ears only just then, and tried profusely to apologize.

"Shut up and quit wasting my time, nerd!" His nostrils flared as he spoke. "I ain't gonna remind you again, _don't get in my way_." Kicking my desk into me with one foot, he turned and strode off, shoulders slouched forward and his hands shoved deep into his pockets. He left behind the smell of burning sugar. He slammed the classroom door, making me jump. I let out a shaky breath. Had I just stood up for myself?

**Entrance exams came and went. Somehow, I made it into U.A. We both did. Today:**

"Oi, bottom feeder, I've got something to say to you."  
My spine went instinctively rigid as the scent of burning sugar surrounded me. Already jittering and sweating, I turned to follow Kacchan into an isolated and shadowed ally. This couldn't be good. Usually he waited until after class when everyone had gone home to torment me. Now, he had stopped me on the way in to school when everyone was milling about on their way to campus.

"Kacchan, it's only the third day of classes, we really shouldn't be la-"

_"Stop. Talking."_

I jaw snapped shut. Gone was the courage that had brought about the speech I gave him some weeks before. Now, my tie just felt unbearably tight around my throat and my palms were painful where my nails bit into them from clenching my shaking fists. Kacchan, on the other hand, seemed unusually collected, which was somehow more terrifying and unsettling. His red eyes were fixed on me, looking me up and down. Neither of us spoke. I knew how to deal with him when he was blowing things up and screaming. This new, calm demeanor had a million questions racing through my head.  
He closed the distance between us to tower over me. I swallowed hard past the lump in my throat. He consumed my line of slight, so I picked a button on his shirt and stared at that to avoid looking up.  
_He's going to say I don't belong here, that I don't deserve to go to U.A. Any second now he's going to call me a name, push me into the wall and remind me how much better he is. It's going to happen right now_-

"Look at me."

I froze. I heard him, but somehow I didn't believe he said it. I contemplated playing dumb for a split second, but decided it would be smarter to just do as he said. I swallowed again, then slowly tilted my chin enough to meet his gaze from under my lashes. What I saw in his eyes stopped my breath.  
His eyes were liquid copper, brewing with exhilaration and contention. He was... smiling? But it was lopsided, as if he himself were unsure of his own mirth. He was so close I could feel his breath on my face, but I couldn't make myself move away. His look was paralyzing me as much as it was confusing me. There were so many emotions I had never seen on his typically-harsh face that they were unreadable to me.

"Wh...what is it?" I made myself ask. His eyes flashed and his smile became more certain.

"Not so tough, huh. What, no speech today?"

"What do you want, Kacchan?" I asked more forcefully. I was getting frustrated. What was with that look? He was going to make me late if he didn't quit staring at me like that. He laughed at my question, but it wasn't his typical mocking laugh. He spoke after a long pause.

"Something's different about you, nerd, you were right about that. And I might not know what it is, but I'll figure you out, you can count on it."

With that, he stepped to the right to bump and drag my shoulder with him as he left. Once again alone, I was left with more questions than answers. He looked..._smug_. I watched after him. That's what it was. He was pleased with something; as someone who was always wearing varying levels of distaste in his expression, Kacchan had blindsided me. He wasn't mocking me or threatening me, either. He made a promise to figure me out, whatever that meant.  
I spent the whole day thinking about that bizarre interaction. I didn't raise my hand for a single answer in class. I couldn't, I wasn't even listening. _What does he mean?_ I asked myself as I stared at the back of his head.  
Suddenly, a note dropped onto my notebook. I looked around, surprised. Uraraka-san, her face set in a concerned frown, caught my attention from across the room. I opened the little paper.

𝓘𝓼 𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻𝔂𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓸𝓴𝓪𝔂? 𝓨𝓸𝓾'𝓻𝓮 𝓪 𝓶𝓲𝓵𝓵𝓲𝓸𝓷 𝓶𝓲𝓵𝓮𝓼 𝓪𝔀𝓪𝔂!

It read. I felt a warmth flood me. Thank goodness for Uraraka-san! It was like those two sentences yanked me back to the present. I turned to her and smiled, giving a small thumbs-up. I was okay. I would let Kacchan and his peculiar smile eat at me later, I was missing valuable class time.  
Finally, the day ended. At lunch, I'd told Uraraka-san and Iida-kun about what had been consuming my attention earlier.

"Maybe he was sizing you up?" Uraraka-san suggested as she took a bite of curry and rice. I nearly spit my soup.

"Sizing me up?! No way, I'd never be competition for him to consider," I said, passing a napkin over my mouth. "Besides, I think he would've laid me flat to prove it."

"Perhaps he sees you differently now, Midoriya-kun. You said you two were childhood friends, correct? Maybe now that you both made it into U.A., you've put yourself on his radar." Iida-kun put his hands together in thanks and started his meal. The two of them stared at me, and I down into my food. That couldn't be right. But, having no other solution, I shrugged.

"Maybe," I said. "But it sure was strange."  
Now, as I kicked on my shoes and closed up my locker, my phone buzzed in my pocket. A message. From _Kacchan?!_

**Come to my house.**

This wasn't real. Surely, I was imagining this. Telling myself I needed to get more rest, I punched in a message back:

**What? Why?**

My phone buzzed again right away.

**Just do it**  
He was going to kill me. He'd had enough, surely he saw my admission to U.A. as a personal rebellion against him and he wanted me to know it. Now he was going to take out all that excitement I'd seen in his eyes and send me home vacuum-sealed in a can of sardines. And if I didn't go? I shivered at the thought of what would happen tomorrow. Swallowing, I turned to Iida-kun.

"Midoriya-kun, you look sick! Is something the matter?"

I waved off his concern. "I'm okay," I said, clearly lying. "I just remembered I left something back in the classroom. You and Uraraka-san can head home without me."

"Only if you're sure you're okay. You've been quite strange today."  
I swore I was alright and saw him off. I lingered until the locker room was silent save for a few strays changing their shoes and gathering their things. I hadn't stopped shaking since my phone went off, and now that I no longer had any excuse to delay, I was trembling.  
I hopped off the train at Shizuoka and suddenly my feet felt as if they weighed 200 kilos. I dredged along the sidewalk, drying my forehead on my sleeve, all the while playing through every possible scenario that could happen once I got to his house.  
Before I knew it, despite all of my procrastination, I reached his front lawn. God, it'd been so long since I'd been here. I stood there at the end of the front path for a few minutes, taking in the once-familiar home. I took a deep breath. So little about it had changed since the years I'd spent playing in the yard with the neighbor kids. My phone buzzed in my pocket. Yanking it out, I read the message:

**The door's unlocked**

I almost choked. He could see me?!  
Well, I admitted to myself. No turning back now.  
I sucked in some air to make myself braver and crossed the well-kept lawn steps. By force of habit, I gave two taps on the door before pushing it open. The front hall was dark, save the light coming in from the bay window above. I listened for a moment, but nothing seemed to stir.  
"Uh... hello? I'm coming in," I said to the empty stair well. I left my shoes at the door and dumped my backpack and books beside them. Wriggling my toes in my socks, I gripped the bottom of my uniform blazer as I felt the fear rising again. Sweat was soaking through my shirt.  
_Why did I come here?!_ I cursed myself. I could see the headline on the news now:

**15-year-old found dead in childhood friend's home! Nothing but second joint bone of last toes left to bury! Community shocked by revelation that he went of own free will!**

"Well don't just stand there," a gruff voice broke through my morbid fantasy. I blinked in surprise to see Kacchan at the top of the stairs. He looked freshly showered, a towel still around his neck to catch the droplets from his damp hair.

"Oh, uh. I... I didn't know-" I tried to explain myself without really knowing what to say. Meanwhile, he dropped the towel and practically flew down the stairs, mumbling something under his breath. Before I knew it, he was bumping chests with me, shoving me back into the wall.  
"Ah!" I protested as the impact sent a buzz through my head. "What's your problem?!"  
Kacchan took a step back to look at me, and I clapped my hand over my mouth.  
"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to raise my voice!" Was I crazy? Challenging him in his own house? But he didn't seem to hear my apology.

"What's my problem?" He retorted. "My _problem_ is some good-for-nothing walking around thinking he can beat me all because he's got a flashy new quirk he decided to keep a secret!" As he spoke, he got closer and closer to my face, bending at the waist to get up under my nose. I squeezed myself against the wall and raised my hands in front of me, instinctively trying to protect myself. He jabbed a finger into my chest.  
"Think you're all big and tough now, huh? Think you can outsmart me now-"

"No, that's not it," I said finally. I swiped away his finger and looked him straight in the eye. He looked taken aback, cocking a brow and straightening up a little. "I never tried to hide it from you, shouldn't you know that? Who do you think would've been the first to know when I developed my quirk?" I let a silence fall for a moment as we looked at each other; he with his mouth slightly open and his brows stitched together in surprise, I with my reddening cheeks and sweat-dampened forehead.  
"Do you think I faked being quirkless for ten years? For what? Because of you? Sorry, Kacchan, but that's too self-centered of you."  
My nose stung and my eyes brimmed with tears now. Kacchan, for once, stayed speechless.  
"And something else," I continued. I clenched my fists to try and stop them from shaking. "I'm not afraid anymore. I'm not cowering from you. I'm leaving now, excuse me."  
I reached down for my stuff and was about to stick my feet in my shoes when I felt a hand wrench my shoulder back against the wall.

"What the hell do you think-!"

"Enough!" I pushed him away, but he swatted my hands aside and pushed me back. Angry now, I pushed him again, and he lunged for my middle. Fighting like kids, grabbing and tearing and wrestling each other, yelling and cursing and complaining, we collapsed to the floor in a knotted heap. He pushed his forehead against mine as he grappled my arms. I kicked my legs wildly, trying to shift his weight off balance, but he wouldn't budge. With both of us slick with sweat, and me fighting to free myself, he slipped. Our noses thumped together painfully and, whether by accident or on purpose, our lips touched. We both retreated with a gasp. I searched his face with wide eyes. Kacchan blinked down into my warming face a few times and then, to my utter shock, closed in again. I made a sound of protest but, out of complete surprise, let his mouth ply against mine for a moment.  
_How is this happening?!_ My eyes scrunched shut as he deepened the kiss, grabbing the side of my face with one big hand. I gripped his shirt in both hands, but whether my body was trying to pull him off or hold him there I couldn't tell.  
That kiss, strangely soft and warm, began reaching into me. I felt it searching, and I became afraid he would see parts of me- parts of me that were scared and confused; parts of me that wanted this, parts of me that had been _waiting_ for this.  
I wrenched my head away. My whole face was scrunched up, and I breathed hard through my nose. I could feel myself beginning to shake. _What is he doing?_ I opened my eyes, despite everything in me telling me not to, and looked up. Kacchan looked as dazed and surprised by his own actions as I did. His cheeks were uncharacteristically pinked, his lips stayed parted from the kiss. His eyes were molten, dark, _alive._ His breathing was smooth and his heart hadn't seemed to miss a beat. Seeing that calmness on him, it did something inside me, and suddenly I didn't care if he reached the raw and vulnerable parts of me. Maybe I even wanted him to, so I pulled his face to mine and kissed him again.  
We kissed hard, deep, and desperately. I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed my eyes shut, forcing aside the nerves to feel things I'd never felt before. I'd never kissed anyone quite like this, so I let instinct take control in place of experience. It was thrilling, he exhilarated me as his tongue traced a long, silver path across the roof of my mouth. His hands buried in my hair and tugged, making me whimper. He turned us over so now his back was pressed into the hardwood floor. He held me fast around the waist, squeezing me against his rigid muscles. My ears were ringing, my heart raced, my body moved against his in ways I hadn't ever moved. He stopped, and we fought for air, my forehead pressed against his. Something, maybe it was common sense, spoke clearly through the buzz going on in my head.  
"Kacchan," I gasped, giving voice to that sense. "What the hell are we doing?"

"Dammit, Deku, stop thinking so much," he sighed.

"Well, aren't your parents going to be home soon?" I looked towards the door like they would come in right then and there. "Are you okay with them catching us like this?"

Kacchan sucked his teeth and got up on his elbows, pushing me back with one hand. "They won't be home for hours, but if you want to go, just go."

I paused for a second, examining his expression. Despite how he'd said it, he was being sincere. Nothing would hold me here but my own desire to stay. And, despite how strong that desire was, I remembered something.  
"I promised I'd help my mom with dinner tonight." Kacchan sucked in a deep breath and sat up. I crawled off him to sit on my knees beside him. He brought his face close to mine again. Staring at my mouth, a crooked smile tugging at one side of his lips, he whispered, "Coward." He pressed his lips to mine one more time before leaping to his feet and disappearing up the stairs. _He's gotta stop doing that,_ I thought as I collected myself from the floor of his foyer.

Later, as I carefully chopped white radishes, my mom interrupted my silent reveries of what had happened at the Bakugos'.  
"You're awfully quiet, sweetheart."

I jumped, nearly cutting a finger. "Sorry," I said with what I hoped was a reassuring smile. "I think I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Anything new happening at school?" She turned to her pot.

"No, nothing really. We're visiting a training facility off campus soon, but Aizawa-sensei hasn't given a solid date yet."

"Are you sure he's a good homeroom teacher? Everything seems to come up so last minute with him." She laughed as she stirred the pot. "It would drive me crazy!"  
I laughed too. I'd definitely gotten my urge for over-preparedness from her.

"Yeah, it kind of did at first, but I guess I have to learn to roll with the punches. Hero work rarely goes by a schedule. I have to get used to being ready for anything." I hadn't noticed, but Mom had stopped cooking to watch me. I caught her gazing, her warm eyes brimming with affection. I blushed. "What is it?"

She shook her head. "You've grown so much so quickly, honey. I'm so proud of you." Her smile wobbled as her eyes teared up. I put my knife down and hugged her close, trying to hold back my own tears.

"Thanks, Mom. That means a lot."

She laughed again, rubbing my back. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's finish this food so we can eat. I'm starving!"

That night, I lay in bed unable to sleep. I picked up my phone for what must have been the eleventh time. I opened the messaging app and scrolled past the messages about that night's ethics homework between Iida-kun, Uraraka-san and I to open my conversation with Kacchan.

**Hey.**

I hit send. I didn't expect he'd message back, especially not this late, so I locked my phone and put it beside my pillow. I lay there on my back and was just about to give sleep an earnest shot when my phone buzzed. I turned over and looked at the notification.

**?**

Was all it said. Unlocking it, I typed a message back.

**Sorry, did I wake you?**

The response was faster this time.

**What do you want, nerd**

My next message I typed and retyped and retyped again, but still ended up with a blank message box. What should I even say? _Can't stop thinking about you?_ I cringed just imagining myself sending that to him. I settled on something and hit send before I doubted myself again.

**Was that your plan all along?**

I locked my phone and shoved it under my pillow, as if that would unsend that terrible message. Secretly, I hoped he had fallen asleep already, or had decided to ignore me, anything just so he wouldn't see that message. But I had to ask. I had to know.  
After a time, my phone buzzed again.

**Not even close**

I'd just finished reading that message when another one appeared beneath it.

**Come by again tomorrow**

Inexplicably, I smiled. Those four words made my stomach feel like I was falling. I pulled my covers up around my head and smiled like an idiot. I took a deep breath to ground myself after a moment of giddiness, just long enough to type back a message saying I'd see him after school, before I let myself get lost in the memory again. The way his mouth warmed me... how his hands had felt in my hair... and how an unknown yearning had bloomed that refused to be ignored, even now. My sheets electrified my skin. It felt like all of my nerve endings were just under the surface, overloading me with sensation. I rolled onto my back and stretched out under the covers, goosebumps washing over me from head to toe. _Kacchan_... For a moment, when I closed my eyes and just let myself feel, it was like he was there in the dark of my room. I could feel those hands, that mouth, his breath on my skin. _Kacchan...!_ I wanted him so badly it was like a physical ache deep in my belly. Before I could realize, I was panting and damp despite the open window, and I had a hand over the front of my shorts. I jolted upright, gasping. _What's the matter with me? I have class in a few hours, I need to sleep!_  
The next day, classes passed in a complete blur. I had notes in my notebook to prove I was there, and that at least one latent part of my brain was alert, but I had no recollection of writing any of it down. By the time the final bell had rung, it was like I had been dreaming the whole time, my mind dancing miles and miles away until that moment. I rubbed my eyes. Was I delirious from too little sleep?

"Deku," came the familiar course voice. My heart leapt to life in my chest and butterflies exploded in my stomach.  
Nope, this certainly wasn't a lack of sleep.

"K-Kacchan! Uh..ha..." I couldn't form the words.

"Don't forget," he said over his shoulder.

Don't forget? _How can I?_ "Right," I replied. Thankfully, my voice sounded a little more sure. Kacchan met Kirishima-kun at the door and the pair took off. Once he had gone, I felt my nerves settle a bit. I grabbed my things and Iida-kun, Uraraka-san and I headed to our lockers.

"Hey, I think I'm going to need some help on the homework tonight. I was so distracted today, I don't even remember writing down my notes."

"Looks like it's up to you, Iida-kun!" Uraraka-san joked. I felt Iida-kun swell a little beside me.

"You know you can count on me, but you too really should start paying attention to the lectures!" Iida-kun chastised us. Uraraka-san and I laughed, though the class rep didn't find it very funny, and made us promise to be more diligent about our studies.

"But if I start paying attention now, who will ask you for help with the assignments?" Uraraka-san said, putting a cheeky thorn in Iida-kun's side. Though he wasn't a snob about it, both she and I could tell that Iida-kun took great pride in his studies and wanted us to, as well. He personally made sure Uraraka-san and I were caught up with homework and assignments, and helped us with any questions or struggles that came up. I got the sense that he got some fulfillment from it, and a little bit of an ego stroke to boost!  
Iida-kun stuttered for a response, making Uraraka-san and I laugh again. We continued like this, laughing away the weight of the day, until we parted at the station. Alone with my thoughts, everything that had been distracting me throughout the day came flooding back.

_Don't forget_.

What an ominous way to remind someone of something. Though I supposed any other way wouldn't have been very Kacchan.  
After the 40-minute train ride was up, I shuffled off the train and down from the platform. My feet carried me halfway through my normal route before I had to deliberately deviate. As soon as I did, my nerves caught up to me.  
Maybe I'd had it wrong. Perhaps it was bold of me to assume that Kacchan wanted a repeat of the previous day when he'd asked me to come by again? I certainly wanted it to happen again, but what if he didn't? Was I projecting my own desires into his text? Maybe his intention this time was to do what he had originally planned for yesterday. He _had_ said that the kiss was no where near what he had in mind. What did he have in mind, then? I could be about to find out.  
I swallowed hard when I found myself in front of his house. His parents seemed to be out again. I steeled myself and walked to the door. I knocked twice and waited. I didn't know if it was unlocked or not this time, and it felt rude to just barge in, but there was no answer. I knocked again, harder.

"Alright!" Came the irritated responses from inside. I jumped back when a moment later the door was wrenched open. "Oh, it's you." Kacchan turned away, leaving the door open behind him. Though he didn't invite me in, I assumed he implied it, so I ducked inside. The lights were on this time, giving the once-familiar house a breath of life. Something smelled delicious.  
I followed my nose to the kitchen and was surprised to see Kacchan at the counter, neatly chopping a variety of vegetables. Two pots simmered on the stove behind him, and a rice cooker steamed beside them. He finished his dicing and turned to the taller pot to pour in the cubes. He stirred for a moment before reaching above him into a cabinet of spices. In a flurry, he shook some into the pot and stirred again.  
"What, you gonna stand there all day?" He grumbled over his shoulder. I must have had my mouth open, looking as awed as I felt. What a surprising side of him! Of all things I never expected Kacchan to be handy in a kitchen. Though, when I thought about it, he was good at everything he did. Nonetheless, I found myself biting my lip on a smile. I walked over to the sink and washed my hands.

"What's left?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it."

"C'mon Kacchan, let me help."

"You'll only get in the way. I'm almost done, just go upstairs."  
Stubbornly, I grabbed the knife he'd been using and found some uncut green onion. Surely, anything he was making could do with some of that. I rinsed it in the sink and cut the roots away before cutting little white ringlets that scampered across the cutting board. The ringlets turned green, and I started another shoot. Kacchan looked on behind me.  
"You this slow at everything? Watching you is giving me hives," he complained. I laughed.

"How many do you need?"

"That's fine."

I finished the second shoot and gathered the stray pieces. He set down two tomatoes on the board.  
"You put tomatoes in miso?" I asked, cocking a brow at him. He stiffened.

"My mom likes it! Whatever, just make yourself useful, nerd."

Again, I made careful work of dicing the red fruits in even pieces, scraping away any extra seeds that I could. Just as I was starting the second tomato, the knife slipped and slid painfully into my index finger.  
"Ouch! Shoot, I got my finger," I said. I put the offending finger in my mouth before any blood could spoil the food.

"You what?!" Kacchan whipped around from the stove.

"I'm fine, it's just a little-"

"Dammit, Deku! I told you you'd just get in the way!" Furious, Kacchan ripped a piece of paper towel from the roll by the sink and marched over to me. "Let me see it."

"It's fine Kacchan, really."

"Give me your finger already!"  
I rolled my eyes and held up my finger. As if to mock me, blood ran down from the cut to pool in my knuckles.  
"You call that fine?" He swiped my hand and wrapped the paper towel around the cut.

"_Ow!_ Be careful!" I protested. He squeezed it, and I complained again, but he didn't seem to hear me. He was focused on the paper towel, watching intently with his brow furrowed. He opened his hand, and right away a little red stain formed on the material. He made a sound of annoyance.

"Hold this, and squeeze. Don't move." He lowered the heat on the stove and turned off the rice cooker before vanishing through the kitchen door. I squeezed the paper towel around my finger like he said. A moment later he reappeared with a bandage. He took the paper towel and led me by the hand to the sink, where he washed the wound and dried it.

"Kacchan, geez, you're worse than my mom!" I chided, though I was laughing at the length he was going over a little bleeder.

"You're the one who won't listen, you clod. Here," he released my wrist. "Now get your bloody mess out of this kitchen. My bedroom is-"

"Upstairs, second on the left. Yeah, I remember."

He blinked a few times, silent for a moment. "Get lost then, nerd!"

I listened this time, leaving Kacchan to finish up his cooking. Upstairs, memories of sleepovers a decade passed flooded back. His room was different than it had been back then; the bed had been exchanged for one appropriate for his age and size, the posters and juvenile decorations had been taken down, and a desk had been added in one corner. It was neat, quiet, and dark. And it smelled like him.  
I turned on the light and picked a spot on the rug to sit down. I waited in silence, the door open, while memories I'd long forgotten surfaced and washed over me like new. Carefree days spent playing in the yard outside, restless nights tucked in sleeping bags and lit by flashlights in this very room. I was grateful for those times, especially since so much had changed since. But I was grateful for that, too. I laid back to stare at the ceiling, crossing my outstretched legs and resting my head in my joined hands. The cut on my finger throbbed in protest, but I ignored it.

"Don't tell me that tiny cut has you fainting."  
I perched up on my elbows to see Kacchan leaning on one shoulder in the doorway. I smiled and shook my head.

"It sure didn't seem like a tiny cut, the way you were acting," I retorted. The butterflies had taken wing again at the sight of him. He sauntered into the room and sank down on the bed, just an arm's length from where I sat. "I thought you might call an ambulance."

He growled a half-hearted "shut up" and crossed his arms. We both let the silence stretch for a while. I moved closer and rested my back against the bed so he wouldn't see my face. Mustering up my courage, I knew I had to ask the question that had brought me here.

"Kacchan," I whispered. "I... have a question." My face burned, and I felt the sweat bead on my forehead. "Did I, um, assume wrong..? When I thought you wanted... to, uh"

He nudged me with one leg. "Spit it out," he muttered.

"Sorry. It's just..." I took a deep breath to ground myself. No better way to say it than plain and simple. "I really want to kiss you again."

"That's not a question," he said, his voice quiet. I felt myself blush deeper. He crawled down to the floor next to me and stretched one leg out in front of him. I buried my face in my knees, hoping he wouldn't look at how red I was.

"Can... could we...?"

"What? Do it again?"

I turned to him in surprise. His head was down, his eyes hidden by his hair. But I could see that his face was a bit red, too. My heart raced faster when he turned to me. He looked from my eyes to my mouth, his expression that same crazy, carnal one from yesterday. My breathing stopped when he leaned closer. His top lip brushed mine, and I opened my mouth with a little gasp. I was lightheaded, my breath short. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion. He was going to kiss me again.

* * *

_To be continued..._

I hoped y'all liked it!

Please favorite, follow and review!

If you have any suggestions for bnha yaoi please pm me them to me!

Toodles,

-Treecko360


	2. Chapter 2

"Make me," he whispered instead.

Huh? I drew back to look at him. Had I heard him right?

"W-what?"

"You heard me. Make me."

"Make you kiss me?"

"Are you hard of hearing? That's what I said, isn't it?"

"I don't understand," I clarified. "If you don't want to then-"

"If I didn't want to I'd say that. I mean, where's all that bravado you had yesterday? Or a few weeks ago? Didn't you say you weren't afraid anymore? Prove it."

Bravado? I'd call it more blind stupidity if anything. What did he want, me to stand up to him? Now, of all times? I didn't even know where to start.

"C'mon," he challenged. "You want it, right? Come and get it!" A cunning smile made his teeth flash.

Oh, I get it. He wants me to initiate.

"Fine," I retorted. Scooting a little closer, I closed my eyes and leaned in. I pressed my lips to his quickly, then retreated. "There."

"That's it? That's why you came here? I barely even felt that."

I stuttered for a moment, trying to collect enough words for a counter, but he beat me.

"Well, if that's all you wanted, I guess you can go." He crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back in an irritatingly nonchalant way. "I thought you were different now, y' know, like you said. Tch, shoulda known."

I was getting mad now. He was the one that made weird suggestions! What was I supposed to do?

I grabbed the neck of his t-shirt and pulled him to me. I bruised my lips this time, kissing him hard and pushing his mouth open with mine. I pushed him away when the embarrassment became too much. Kacchan laughed.

"That's it! Now you get it."

"You're crazy," I said. I wiped the back of my hand across my lips.

"You wanted to kiss me. I wanted you to kiss me like you meant it. Show me that you really wanted it."

"I do want it!" I exclaimed, my face flaming. I felt the threat of tears stinging behind my eyes. "Are you kidding me? Last night, when you told me to come over, it was like I was on a rocket to the moon."

"So what did you come here for?" He turned his body towards me, his eyes were intense. I felt them penetrate straight into that soft, vulnerable place inside me.

"I...I..."

"Say it!" He pushed.

"I came here for you!"

My breath heaved in my chest. My heart raced a million. The silence stretched for a while before Kacchan spoke again.

"I'm right here."

I threw myself to him then, crying and kissing him and holding him close. My arms wrapped tight around his neck as I crawled onto his lap. One of his hands held my head and the other wiped away my tears. He felt so good, so warm and strangely familiar.

"I want you," I said as I moved my hands to hold his face. "I want you so bad."

He grabbed my chin and opened my mouth. His tongue was slick and velvet, and it poured honey into my veins. I moaned as my blood warmed, as it flowed with liquid pleasure to pool deep in my belly. As if he guessed how turned on I was, Kacchan palmed me over my pants. I gasped at the feeling, tilting my head back. He kissed down my neck, his lips feverish even against the heat of my skin. I felt his teeth graze over my pulse, and I melted.

"Fuck," I whispered to the ceiling. I was shaking all over. I felt Kacchan smile against my throat.

"So you can curse," he observed sarcastically. His voice was grainy with arousal. I wrenched off my tie and yanked open the first few buttons of my uniform shirt to pull it to one side.

"Bite me again," I begged breathlessly. Without hesitating, Kacchan hooked his thumb carefully around my chin to turn my head away and kissed his way to my shoulder, where he sank his teeth into my skin. I cried out, a mix of pain and pleasure making my head reel, and pulled him against me. I could feel him through his sweats; he was as turned on as I was.

He returned his lips to mine. I kissed him hard, pouring all of my want into it, hoping it would reach him. I hoped with everything that he could feel that strange warmth gathering deep inside me, that I could translate this bizarre feeling thickening my blood into a kiss he could understand. He was so warm, so sturdy, but his mouth was so soft and inviting. I tugged on his hair, making him groan. I felt his hands slide up my back, and I arched into it.

"Deku..." he murmured into my neck. "You're shaking. What're you afraid of?"

Was I afraid? I shook my head. "I'm just nervous," I whispered. I dipped my head to kiss him again. I couldn't get enough of his mouth on mine. Kacchan lifted his arms and hoisted the two of us up onto the bed, where he fell back and pulled me down with him onto the pillows. I collapsed, giggling, burying my face in the crook of his neck. I felt his arms circle me. My heart soared. Never in a million years did I think Kacchan would hold me so tenderly.

"You smell so good," he breathed into my shoulder. I gasped but stayed quiet. After a moment, he found my lips again. He kissed me twice, then pulled my bottom lip with his teeth. The feeling was intense, and I shivered against him. "I bet you taste even better," he growled.

Before I knew what was happening, he flipped us over and pulled off my shirt. He kissed and nibbled his way down my skin. It tickled, and it made the warmth growing inside me smolder. I was breathless, begging him for relief, smiling in absolute mindless bliss. He lifted his head, and I managed to catch my breath.

"What is it?" I asked. He didn't answer, his eyes wandering up and down me, from my face down to where his hands traced absent patterns on my pelvis.

"Don't move," he said after a while. He worked at undoing the button and zipper on my pants, then stood and pulled them off. Left in my underwear under his ardent red eyes, I suddenly wanted to shrink and disappear from his gaze. The nerves made me shake again, and I felt the sweat begin on my forehead. If I wasn't afraid before, now I was certainly beginning to feel it. My hands curled on my chest instinctively.

"I said don't move," Kacchan grumbled, still in the fervent intimate atmosphere that, in me, had started to wane in the wake of my nerves. Without meaning to, I shrank away from him when he reached for my hands. He recoiled like I had burned him, his eyes wide and searching mine. I had to look away.

"Kacchan... I..."

I didn't know what to say. I wanted this, I truly did, but something about being so exposed to him made me vulnerable in a way that made me scared. I shut my eyes, trying to gather the nerve to say what I was thinking. Meanwhile, Kacchan had picked up my discarded shirt and held it out silently to me. I took it and put my arms back in the sleeves. He laid down next to me as I dressed, still quiet. When I'd done up most of the buttons, I looked down at him. His eyes were closed, his expression muted, but his body language exuded a calmness I didn't expect. I could still see his arousal, though. He opened one eye and, seeing that I had finished buttoning, pulled me down to him. He wrapped one arm around my shoulders, his other hand rested on his chest. I laid there on his chest, wide-eyed and a little confused.

"Y-you're not mad?" I asked in a small voice.

"Why would I be mad?" The question rumbled in his chest.

"You told me to show you what I came here for, but... I got scared."

"You wanted to kiss me, you even asked me to bite you," he listed. My face burned; I could still feel the ghost of his teeth against my skin. "I'd say you got what you came for. Everything has a limit, Deku. You hit yours today."

Something began to glow inside me, warming the cold that had settled in the pit of my stomach. I felt tears form in my eyes as I settled closer to him.

"Thanks, Kacchan," I said in a tear-sodden voice.

"Oi, don't go getting all soft on me, shitty nerd!" He raged, making me laugh. "I just said it 'cause it's true."

I laughed again, and we settled into a comfortable silence, which quickly turned into a cat nap. I woke up with a jolt. I couldn't tell how long it had been, but the world outside the window was black. I panicked, searching madly for my phone. What time was it?! I found it in my pants on the floor, but when I hit the home button, it didn't respond. Damnit! I looked around me. Kacchan was gone. The clock on his headboard glowed green.

I've been asleep for three hours?!

I scrambled back into my clothes and padded out his room and down the stairs in my socks. I found him lounging on the couch, one arm behind his head. He had a textbook open in his hand, and he read it while he chewed the end of a pencil. Furious, I marched over to him and snapped the book shut.

"What the fuck?!" he shouted.

"Says I!" I shouted back, matching his tone. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Kacchan stuttered for a moment like I'd asked a trick question. "You were tired, I figured you needed to rest!"

I deflated a little, but I was still frustrated. I returned his book. "My mom's going to kill me," I wooed.

"Not if I do first," Kacchan retorted, snatching the book back. "You lost my page, you ass."

"Kacchan," I said calmly. He stopped his page-turning and looked up at me. I smiled.

"What?" He growled.

I leaned over and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Goodnight. I'll see you in class."

I closed the door as quietly as I could behind me, but it wasn't quiet enough.

"Izuku?" came my mom's voice down the hall. "Izuku? Izuku! What do you think you're doing getting home at a time like this?!" She appeared at the kitchen door in her pajamas and a robe, her face fixed in a frown. "I called you three times! I've been worried sick!"

"Mom, I'm really sorry. My phone died and-"

"Ah-ah!" She interrupted me. "No excuses, young man. You need to learn your lesson."

I lowered my head and let her speak.

"I cleaned up dinner hours ago, so straight to homework and bed for you. And no cell phone." She held out her palm to me, and I put my phone in it with no protest. She was mad, but she had every right to be. It was almost eleven. She hadn't asked where I'd been, and I prayed she wouldn't. I didn't want to lie to her, but I also wasn't sure I could tell her the truth yet.

"I ask only one thing of you. If you have plans after school, let me know so I don't worry needlessly. But if you can't do that, then-"

"Mom," I lifted my head and grabbed her free hand to hold in both of mine. "I'm okay, I promise. I know it wasn't fair of me to let you worry, and I'm sorry."

She looked at me for a moment, long enough for me to tell that I'd put a crack in the tough exterior she'd no doubt been practicing. "Alright," she sighed. "But still no cell phone. And honey, take a shower. You stink."

I laughed. "Yeah, will do." Mom stood on her toes to kiss my forehead before shuffling off to her room.

* * *

Another chapter complete!

Sorry I took so long to update this... -.-

Y'all should participate in my poll to decide which bnha yaoi pairing I should do next. The link to the poll is in my profile, but you can only see it if you are using FanFiction Desktop mode. Feel free to pm me with any suggestions or comments you have!

Toodles,

-Treecko360


End file.
